Heretofore vehicle towing apparatus has typically taken the form of a simple mechanical linkage for connecting the rear bumper of the towing vehicle to the front bumper of the towed vehicle in such a manner that the towed vehicle was pulled with all four wheels on the ground. This type of tow is disadvantageous in that it usually results in excessive front tire wear of the trailing vehicle caused by directional changes and slight tracking differences between the two vehicles. In addition, during sharp turns jackknifing and lateral skidding of the front wheels makes driving of the towing vehicle both awkward and burdensome. Another disadvantage of four wheel towing is that it may require disconnection of the power steering unit and/or drive shaft of the towed vehicle.
The only known devices which enable towing with the front wheels of the towed vehicle off the ground are the wrecker type mechanisms which include a three point towing apparatus in combination with a lifting device. Although such devices obviously serve their function quite well, they are not suited for use on the back of a general purpose vehicle, they are mechanically complex and are thus, expensive.